<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Battle DiD Alt: Spider Woman Wins by ED3765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368681">Death Battle DiD Alt: Spider Woman Wins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765'>ED3765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cocoon, Fanfiction, Gag, Webbing, gagged, tiedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon accidently teleporting into the Batcave, Spider Woman also know as Gwen found herself locked in a life-or-death battle with Batgirl, leading to much destruction around the Batcave as the two soon glared down the other as the battle was nearing its end. Batgirl was bruised and bleeding with movement bringing her pain, Gwen just as battered and just removed a Batarang from the base of her palm. </p><p>"Gaah!" both females gasped while glaring at one another as Batgirl threw a hammer at Gwen who easily dodged it which Gwen formed some claws on her white outfit while Batgirl pulled out the last of her Batarangs. Staring the other down one last time, both women started to run towards each other, intending to end it here and now. </p><p>However, Gwen smirked at the last second as she dove upward, making Batgirl come to a skidding halt on the ground which as she peered upward, Gwen began to pelt her body with web shots. </p><p>"Gaah! Ahh! Hey! S-Stop!" Batgirl cried out as she tried to force her arms free, but the webbing proved to be far too sticky to get free of. Which before long her entire body from her neck down was covered in a thin layer of silky web. </p><p>"Going up!" Gwen cried out as she shot out a long string of webbing that stuck to Batgirl's backside, which she pulled it over the alcove she was standing on, forcing Batgirl upwards and suspended her. </p><p>"Whoa!" Batgirl cried out as the webbing twisted a bit, leaving her suspended upside down some distance from the ground, withering, squirming and twisting about uselessly in the sticky webbing. </p><p>"There we go, just how a bat should be!" Gwen said now standing in front of Batgirl, the cave around them completely destroyed at this point "What’s the matter? Don't got anymore toys to get free with or blow me up with?" Gwen taunted Batgirl who glared at her. </p><p>"You... I don't know how you got in here, but hghgn! I am going to take you down!" Batgirl declared to her as Gwen scuffed at her. </p><p>"Ha! You are way too green to do anything to me, now shut up!" Gwen said shotting a glob of webbing over Batgirl's face, sealing up her mouth and making her unable to talk. </p><p>"Mphphmm?! MMMMHPHPMM!" Batgirl cried out as she thrashed even more in the webbing. </p><p>"Now to get to the right place this time..." Gwen remarked starting to walk away, though Batgirl's gagged cries just annoyed her which made Gwen have second thoughts about just walking away. </p><p>"That's right, you did try and blow me up!" she said returning to Batgirl who glared at Gwen. "I think I'm letting you off a bit too easy!" </p><p>"Mhphm?" Batgirl moaned before shrieking out, Gwen started to spin her around like mad which before long she began to add a very long string of webbing to Batgirl's already cocooned body. </p><p>She started at her feet, working her way down to the top of her head, going back and forth with speed and precision to create a perfectly looking white silk cocooned body. </p><p>"Nnrnrmrmm!" Batgirl whimpered out, the silk became more constricting and firmer as the air dried it out. She managed to worm and squirm a little, but she could see nothing, hear nothing and her body was completely immobile. </p><p>"Hahahaaaa! What a perfect look for you! Never left anyone in my webbing for too long, who knows what might happen! Maybe you'll come out of there like a butterfly?" Gwen taunted Batgirl who mewed weakly, now fearing what Batman would do to her for leaving the Batcave like this. </p><p>"Laters!" Gwen said while spinning Batgirl roughly one more time and in a bright flash of light, left Batgirl to her hours long plight of cocooned and hanging upside down. </p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Death Battle DiD Alt: Batgirl Wins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon accidently teleporting into the Batcave, Spider Woman also know as Gwen found herself locked in a life-or-death battle with Batgirl, leading to much destruction around the Batcave as the two soon glared down the other as the battle was nearing its end. Batgirl was bruised and bleeding with movement bringing her pain, Gwen just as battered and just removed a Batarang from the base of her palm. </p><p>"Gaah!" both females gasped while glaring at one another as Batgirl threw a hammer at Gwen who easily dodged it which Gwen formed some claws on her white outfit while Batgirl pulled out the last of her Batarangs. Staring the other down one last time, both women started to run towards each other, intending to end it here and now. </p><p>As they two were about to claw at each other, Batgirl suddenly threw down some smoke bombs, making Gwen come to a skidding halt and back away some as her hands returned to normal. </p><p>"Gak, ack! Cheap tricks won't-" Gwen began to say as Batgirl, using her stealth got behind her, grabbing Gwen into a very tight choak hold. "Acgk!" she cried out, now struggling to get Batgirl off of her as she felt her arms pressing more into her windpipes. </p><p>"Ngngn! You're done!" Batgirl hissed as Gwen struggled harder, starting to choke and black out. </p><p>"Nanngh!" Gwen cried out as she rammed her backside into a nearby cave pillar but lacked the strength to make Batgirl let go. Which before long both of them slid onto the ground, Gwen passing out into Batgirl's hold. </p><p>"Whew, you were a tough one..." she remarked deciding she wanted to know more about Gwen and dragged her off to a secure room. </p><p>--------</p><p>"Uhhnn, huh? Whaaat?" Gwen groaned and coughed as she woke up a short amount of time later, specialized gray like band bonds kept her firmly seated to a bolted down chair in a private room in the Batcave. Peering at herself, Gwen could see her wrists bound behind the chair with her hands trapped in metal balls, the bands firmly wrapping over her arms and chest and to the back side of the chair as more wrapped around the middle of her thighs all the way down to her ankles. </p><p>"Ngng!" she grunted while trying to get free but could not break them. </p><p>"It's not normal rope, so give up..." Batgirl said as she walked out of the nearby darkness. </p><p>"Really? That was a cheap trick!" Gwen hissed as Batgirl rolled her eyes. </p><p>"That little battle is over, why not tell me about yourself?" Batgirl asked while grabbing Gwen's white hood, pulling it off to reveal her messy blonde hair and sweaty face. </p><p>"Pretty young..." Batgirl noted as Gwen glared at her. </p><p>"Kind of a granny there yourself..." she remarked as Batgirl frowned. </p><p>"Out with it, why were you in the Batcave? How did you get in? Did someone send you?" Batgirl questioned as Gwen just smirked at her. </p><p>"Sorry, it was just a wrong turn, free me and I'll be on my way..." Gwen assured her as Batgirl shook her head. </p><p>"No, not till I figure out who you are and what you're trying to do, now last chance, tell me everything you know!" </p><p>"Bite me!" Gwen said which before she could fully close her mouth from the remark, she found her thick hood stretched between her lips and the ends knotted off behind her head. "MFMF?! MMMRMRMR!" Gwen cried out as she squirmed and struggled some more. </p><p>"You enjoy your rest then, someone will be in soon enough to make you talk..." Batgirl assured Gwen who glared deadly at her captor. </p><p>"FURHRN YHRN BRHRMH!" Gwen screamed out and stomp her feet on the ground. Despite giving it all she had, she could not break free of the bonds and with her hands stuck in metal balls her webbing was useless. "Nnrrmmrmr!" she cried out flustered one more time and simply had to wait and hope she somehow would get out of this. </p><p> </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Naturally I've seen last month's interesting Death Battle video and decided it needed a better ending. So here we have Batgirl winning</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p><p> </p><p>copyright</p><p>I do not own any characters used in this story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naturally I've seen last month's interesting Death Battle video and decided it needed a better ending. So here we have Spider Woman winning, Batgirl's version next.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p><p> </p><p>copyright</p><p>I do not own any characters used in this story.</p><p>keywords:</p><p>bound and gagged tied up bondage helpless restrain damsel in distress struggle DiD ED3765 cocoon webbing kidnap</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>